


Don't Forget Me

by Cyelle



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Accidents, Coma, Guilt, M/M, Quarreling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyelle/pseuds/Cyelle
Summary: Be careful of what you say, for words are sharper and more painful, if intended to hurt.What happens when one takes it too far?





	Don't Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleChibi1009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleChibi1009/gifts).



The sounds of yelling reached their ears when Sera Rikka and Murase Dai of SolidS returned to their dorms after a day of work. “Isn’t that Tsubasa? What’s he shouting about now?” the tall blue-haired idol muttered, feeling exasperated at his childhood friend’s antics. “And that’s Shiki; he’s never raised his voice like that before….” Rikka trailed off, his face contorted in confusion. Exchanging glances, the two idols reached an unspoken agreement to find out what was wrong with their friends. Following the sound of voices that never seemed to go down in volume, they came to face the door to their common room.

 

“….promised that you’d make it this time!”

“You, of all people, know that I take my work seriously!!”

“That doesn’t give you an excuse….”

 

“This doesn’t sound good; are Shiki and Tsubasa arguing?” Light blue eyes flickered to the side at Rikka’s murmur. Dai placed his hand on the doorknob, but hesitated in actually pushing the door open. At the pink haired idol’s nod, the youngest member of SolidS braced himself and pushed open the door. The sight that met their eyes was not one they had expected.

 

“Twelve times, Shiki! Twelve times! How many more times do you intend to blow off our dates?” Okui Tsubasa demanded his boyfriend. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Takamura Shiki, the leader and producer of SolidS, bit out, “It’s not like I meant to; and you’re here now, so it’s fine!”

Laughing hysterically, the blond idol replied, “Fine? It’s fine? I’m not a decoration, Shiki! I have feelings too! I’m not here just to satisfy your whims!” Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Shiki said, “Don’t put words in my mouth, Tsubasa. Just let it go; I’ve already said I’m sorry.”

 

The remaining members of SolidS stood by the room, transfixed by the screaming match taking place in front of their eyes. “We should stop them, but I don’t know what to say,” Dai said in a low voice. Rikka shook his head upon hearing the other’s voice. “Let’s get them apart for now,” he suggested and took a step forward.

**_But it was already too late._ **

 

“You could have called or sent me a text if you couldn’t come! I was waiting for you for **FOUR** hours! Do you even want me? Or are you just dating me for my voice, darling?!” The endearment often used in fondness was laced with anger and pain, Tsubasa’s feelings leaking through the walls he tried to put up.

**_“Took you long enough to figure out, honey; I thought you were smarter than that.”_ **

A deafening silence fell upon the room at Shiki’s words, no one daring to move or even breathe. Tsubasa’s eyes widened, before he looked down, hiding his face from everyone.

Shiki felt more than saw the blond’s arm rise and flinched, shutting his eyes and bracing himself. But the hit never came. Gingerly opening an eye, he saw a trembling palm, a mere inch from his cheek. Following the arm up to the owner, what he saw made him freeze in place.

Golden eyes glassy, tears streaming down pale cheeks and an expression of great pain and despair, Tsubasa stared back at the purple haired idol. “Why…why did it have to be you….?” he whispered, his usually energetic voice filled with sorrow and hopelessness. Abruptly turning away, he finally noticed Rikka and Dai standing frozen at the door. Plastering a smile on his face, Tsubasa said, “Sorry you had to see that; but it’s okay, you don’t need to bother with us! I’m going out for a bit, okay?”

 

Dai cringed at the obviously fake smile on the blond’s face. _‘You idiot, why are you still trying to smile?’_ Whirling around as Tsubasa passed by him, he caught his wrist, stopping the latter in his tracks. “Tsubasa, look at me.” He frowned when the other only turned further away from. Opening his mouth to say something, he was cut off by a faint whisper. “I’m sorry, Dai-chan….but please let me go for now.”

Looking at Tsubasa’s trembling frame, all Dai could think was that the other was extremely fragile and anything more would only break him further. Reluctantly relinquishing his hold, he said. “Alright; but only one hour. If you aren’t back by then, I’m coming to look for you.” Tsubasa gave him a faint nod, before tearing down the hallway.

 

Shiki could only watch his lover run off, staring woodenly at Tsubasa’s retreating figure. Falling back on the couch with a sigh, he rubbed his eyes in frustration. _‘I should not have said that,’_ he thought belatedly.

**_“Shiki.”_ **

The aforementioned idol flinched, Rikka’s voice sounding sweet yet positively demonic. Removing his hand to look at the pink haired idol, he asked, “I’m in for it now, aren’t I?” This was enough to make the other explode. “What were you thinking, saying such a thing to Tsubasa? Are you even aware of how much you hurt him? He was crying, Shiki! I’m this close to hitting you right now, unlike Tsubasa who stopped!” Rikka gestured with his hands, barely a millimeter between his thumb and index finger; pink eyes narrowed dangerously and a disapproving frown on his lips, he looked utterly terrifying to the producer, who had never seen him this upset before. The former’s voice never rose above his usual volume, yet it was enough to make him cower.

While Rikka was berating Shiki, Dai stared contemplatively down the hallway Tsubasa had vanished into. Knowing the blond as he did, he was certain that Shiki’s words cut deeper than he showed to them. Turning back to where Rikka had given up on berating their leader and settled for glaring at him, he called out. “Shiki. What started this argument? It’s not like Tsubasa to cry just from that.”

“We’d like to know that too.”

 

* * *

  

The members of QUELL had just returned from a photoshoot and dance lessons and were waiting for the elevator to come down. “Man, I’m beat! That was tiring than usual,” Kuga Ichiru grumbled, stretching his arms above his head. His twin, Kuga Issei nodded. “But atleast we got the choreography for the new song down.” A chuckle made the two look at their leader, Izumi Shu. “You have the day off tomorrow; I think you’ve earned the right to sleep in.” Brightening at this, the twins eagerly nodded. “Ah, but take a hot bath before you go to bed, okay? You should get your muscles to relax,” suggested the mother hen of the group, Horimiya Eichi.

A _‘ding’_ interrupted their conversation, indicating that the elevator had arrived. “Finally! That took so-“ Ichiru was cut off as someone tumbled out through the opening doors, crashing into him. “Waah!” Flailing his arms, he tried to regain his balance but felt himself falling anyway. He braced himself for the pain only to land against something soft. He looked up to see Shu supporting him. “Thanks, Shu. And you! What’s the big…idea…” he faltered as he noticed the tear-stained face of his self-proclaimed rival. Tsubasa finally seemed to realize who he had bumped into and hurriedly rubbed his eyes. “S-So-o-rry…I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Hurriedly apologizing to QUELL, the blond ran out of the building.

The four idols of QUELL stared after him in shock, unable to believe that the confident and cheerful Okui Tsubasa of SolidS was actually _crying._ Eichi was the first person to snap out of it, stuttering, “T-That w-was Tsubasa, right? Was he hurt? What happened?!” Shu frowned. “I’d like to know that too.” Reaching an unanimous decision, the four headed up to SolidS’ common room, arriving just in time to hear Dai saying, _“Shiki. What started this argument? It’s not like Tsubasa to cry just from that.”_ At that point, Shu stepped in, “We’d like to know that too.”

“Shu,” Shiki said with surprise in his voice. “What are you doing here?” It was Issei who answered him, “We ran into Tsubasa-san downstairs; he was crying.” “Just what on earth happened? He’s never been that upset before,” Eichi asked, his voice reflecting his worry. “Ask him,” Rikka bit out with venom in his voice, pointing at Shiki. The members of QUELL were surprised to hear the former model sound so angry and turned to the leader of SolidS. Shiki blanched, feeling the full force of six judgmental stares on him.

“I stood him up,” he muttered under his breath. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Rikka said, his words sharp. “I stood him up, okay?! That’s what the argument was about; I was working on some music and I forgot I promised to meet him!” Hearing that, Shu frowned. “Tsubasa isn’t the type to be worked up over one missed date,” the light haired idol pointed out, making everyone blink. “There has to be something else. Just what did you do, Shiki?” The stern and demanding tone of his former unit mate told Shiki that he wasn’t getting out of this one.

“Twelve times; Tsubasa said that you blew him off twelve times,” Dai interjected, a foreboding feeling rising up in him. Shiki winced visibly; so Rikka and Dai had heard that. “Is that true, Shiki? You stood him up twelve times?” In the face of the pink haired idol’s anger, all Shiki could do was gulp and nod jerkily. A hand shot out and hit him hard on the top of his head. The others gaped, not having expected Sera Rikka to be the one to hit Shiki. “You deserved that, especially after you said that you only wanted Tsubasa for his voice.”

Eichi gasped. “That is so cruel; to say such a thing…” Shiki tried to protest, “But Tsubasa is the one who said that!” “Nevertheless, you confirmed it. It’s the same as saying it yourself.” At Dai’s words, Shiki deflated. “I screwed up, huh?” Shu nodded, a disapproving look directed at his friend. “You did. This is not like you, Shiki.” The purple haired idol sighed, “I know; I was stressed from the upcoming deadlines and took it out on Tsubasa. That was wrong of me; and what makes it worse is that it’s not even the first time.” He laughed humorlessly, “Why did he even stay this long?”

“Because Tsubasa loves you.” All heads swiveled to Dai at this, who was looking out the balcony, over the city. “He loves you with all your faults, even accepting that your work has more priority than him. He knew what he was getting into, when he agreed to go out with you. All he wanted was a little bit of your time and you couldn’t even give that to him. But,” Dai turned to stare at Shiki, a serious glint in his eyes, showing a fraction of the anger he held inside, “what hurt him more are your empty promises.”

Silence fell over the room, until Ichiru cleared his throat. “Shouldn’t someone go look for him? I don’t think he should be outside in that state.” He didn’t even say anything about not being worried about Tsubasa. Rikka shook his head. “He probably needs to be alone right now. Besides, Dai made him promise to be back in an hour or we’ll go look for him.”

 

* * *

  

Okui Tsubasa sighed, as he walked along the streets of the city. _‘Why did I even react like that? It’s not like I didn’t know what I was getting into. So uncool….’_ Truthfully, he knew why he behaved as he did earlier in the dorm. He was extremely insecure in this relationship, unable to tell what Shiki really felt about him. Oh, he knew he cared, but to what extent? Was it just as a friend? Questions swam through his head, unable to make any sense of his emotions or thoughts. His heart still hurt, Shiki’s words had cut deep.

Checking the time, the blond muttered, “I should get back; I don’t want to worry Dai-chan and Rikka any more than this.” Just as he was about to leave the area, he heard a scream, “Akira, no! Come back!” He turned around to see a dark-haired woman trying to get through the crowd of people on the streets. Following her gaze, he spotted a small child with similar features to the woman running across the road. _‘He probably broke away from his mother,’_ Tsubasa thought. The woman screamed again, but this time he didn’t need to look, for he saw the exact same thing. A truck was barreling down the road at high speed, _heading straight for the child._

The blond didn’t think twice, leaping over the guard rail and sprinting to the child. _‘Let me get there in time,’_ he begged. He was halfway there when the driver finally saw the little boy and hit the brakes in desperation. _‘He won’t stop in time.’_ With a last burst of energy, Tsubasa threw himself across the road, pushing the child out of harm’s way. He barely had a moment’s relief, before the truck hit him. The force sent him flying through the air, his body crashing onto the unforgiving hard road. Through the overwhelming pain, the idol’s last thought was, _‘I’m sorry….Looks like I won’t be able to keep my promise, Dai-chan...Rikka…Shiki…’_ Then everything went black and he stopped feeling.

 

* * *

 

Shiki paced the room, anxious. Tsubasa was supposed to be back half an hour ago but there was no sign of him; he wasn’t answering his cellphone either. Dai and Rikka had gone out to look for him while he had been forced to stay back in the dorms under the supervision of QUELL. No one said a word, silently watching Shiki as he wore out the carpet; they could feel the palpable guilt surrounding him. Finally, the door opened and Rikka entered the room. “Did you find him?!”

The former model shook his head dejectedly. “Dai’s calling Haizuki-san right now to get help from the agency.” The somber mood settled over the room again and Rikka sighed as went to get a drink. Everything was quiet in the room, save for Shiki’s footsteps, as he had resumed his pacing again. Suddenly, the silence was shattered again, this time by running footsteps and Dai throwing open the door. “Dai? What’s wrong?” Rikka approached the panting idol, who was clearly distressed.

“It’s…*pant* Tsubasa…” he managed to force out. Immediately, a cold hand gripped his heart, as Shiki began to dread the worst. And his fears were confirmed by Dai’s next words, “He’s been in an accident; they’ve rushed him to the hospital for immediate surgery.”

 

* * *

 

“Haizuki-san!”

Haizuki Fumihiko, the manager of SolidS, turned to see SolidS and QUELL rushing towards him. “Where’s Tsubasa?” demanded Shiki in a panicked voice. “He’s just been taken into surgery; we won’t know anything until the doctor comes out. Until then, would someone mind telling me what the hell just happened?” Haizuki’s voice rose until it was almost a shout. Rikka and Dai flinched, while Shiki seemed to go catatonic. “It’s like this….”

Ten minutes and one explanation later, Haizuki sighed. “So that’s what happened. There’s no use in pointing fingers now that it’s come to this. All we can do is pray that Tsubasa-kun is safe.” “Um, Haizuki-san? Did you see Tsubasa-san before he was taken into the emergency room?” Issei asked. The bespectacled man shook his head. “I only got the news of the accident from the hospital since my number was on the emergency call list. Still I can’t believe Tsubasa-kun would be so careless as to get into an accident…”

“Excuse me…” A soft voice interrupted them. Looking in the direction of the voice, they saw a young woman carrying a sleeping child. “Are you friends of that young man who was just brought in?” she asked hesitantly. Seeing the woman’s trembling frame, Rikka and Eichi moved to help her sit down. Shu nodded in response to her question. “Yes, we are. Can we help you?” The woman broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. “It’s all my fault! If I hadn’t been so careless…!” Shiki, who had been staring unseeing at the opposite wall, snapped out of his trance to look at the distraught woman. “What do you mean?” he whispered weakly.

Wiping her eyes with the tissue Rikka handed her, she replied, “I got distracted by a store display and my son got away from me. He had somehow managed to get to the road.” Her voice broke at this point, “He could have died; a truck was coming at full speed down the lane. But that young man…he pushed Akira out of the way… and got hit himself.” Her last words were a whisper. “I’m so sorry..!” Dai shook his head. “It’s not; you might have been careless, but Tsubasa chose to protect him.  That’s all you need to focus on.”

 

* * *

 

Silence reigned in the corridor outside the emergency room; it had been five hours since Tsubasa had been taken in for surgery. The twins had fallen asleep, leaning against Eichi. Shu and Haizuki had gone to call the agency to inform the president of the news. Rikka and Dai were leaning against the wall, casting worried looks every now and then at Shiki, who seemed to be in his own world. “How is Shiki doing?” Shu’s voice sounded behind him, having returned from his call. “There’s no response from him; he’s completely catatonic. Where’s Haizuki-san?” the blue-haired idol asked. “The president asked him to come give a personal report and to tell Tsubasa’s family.”

At that moment, the sign over the emergency room blinked out, causing everyone to straighten, even Shiki. A few minutes later, a doctor came out, “Are you Okui-san’s family?” Rikka shook his head. “No, but he’s our friend.” The doctor considered this, before consulting his clipboard. “Would anyone of you be Murase Dai? He’s on the approved list.” Dai stepped forward, a little surprised. “Ah, yes; that would be me.”

“Very well then; I’m sorry to say that your friend is in serious condition; it’s a miracle that he’s even alive right now.” Shiki swallowed harshly, “What is that supposed to mean?” “Exactly as it sounds; he has breaks in both legs, his right arm is mangled, seven broken ribs, a shattered shoulder blade, most likely from the direct hit from the truck and multiple lacerations. Fortunately, he only suffered a hairline crack on the skull and his spine is intact.”

Everyone paled; the twins looking like they would be sick. “Is..is there anything else?” Eichi managed to force out. The doctor had a serious look on his face. “He’s lost a lot of blood but most of his internal organs seem to be fine. The problem is the head trauma; we found the impact was soft enough to only leave a crack but it was apparently hard enough to cause internal bleeding. There’s a ninety percent chance he’d go into a coma.”

 

* * *

  

“Hajime-san!”

The leader of Six Gravity turned around at the call of his name to see the two leaders of ALIVE approaching him. “Sora, Koki; good morning. Did the president call you guys as well?” Ohara Sora, the leader of SOARA, nodded vigorously. “Yeah! He only said to be here by nine though…” Eto Koki asked, “Do you know what this meeting is about, Hajime-san?” The Black King only shook his head. “No, but I have a bad feeling about this. Let’s go.” The younger leaders exchanged worried glances before following.

Knocking on the door and receiving permission to enter, Hajime pushed open the door to see Shu and SolidS’ manager already there with the president. “Looks like everyone is here; please take a seat.” The three newcomers frowned at the serious tone from their usually cheerful president. “Um, Shun-san and Shiki-san aren’t here though!” Sora piped up. Tsukino Mikoto sighed. “What I have to say involves Shi-chan and SolidS, so there’s no need for him to be here. As for Shun-kun, I have no doubt he is already aware of it. He will be joining us soon though; Procellarum had a job out of town.”

“I’ll cut to the chase; there’s a high probability that SolidS will be disbanded.” His words were a bomb to the three, who sat shocked to silence. Hajime saw that Shu wasn’t surprised and asked, “Shu-san, did you know about this?” The leader of QUELL merely nodded. “B-But why? They are doing so well!” Sora protested. “This is not a matter of popularity, Sora-kun. Tsubasa-kun was involved in an accident last night; while he survived, he has sustained grave injuries and the latest information from the hospital says that he’s slipped into a coma.”

Growth’s leader, Koki, said in a shaky voice, “Tsubasa-san is not careless; what really happened?” The president sighed. “Shu, if you would.” The light haired singer nodded. “Tsubasa was out alone in the city last night. While he was returning back to the dorms, he pushed a child out of the way of an incoming truck and got hit himself. The doctor said it was a miracle that he even survived.” Haizuki continued, “If there was a fear for his survival before, now it’s a matter of him waking from his coma. According to the doctor, there’s a surgery that could be done to increase this chances of waking up. But…”

“But what?" Hajime demanded. "If it’s the expense, I’m sure everyone will be willing to help out!” Shu shook his head. “That’s not it. The problem is that the surgery can only be done by elite and specialized surgeons for a high success rate; we have no way of contacting those kind of people.” Just then, a knock sounded and Shimotsuki Shun stepped in. “Hello everyone~” He said in his usual tone. “Welcome back, Shun-kun; I assume you already know of the situation?” Tsukino Mikoto asked. “Of course. I haven’t said anything to Kai and the others though.”

Hajime, who had been lost in thought for a while, suddenly zeroed in on Shun and muttered, “That’s it.” Raising his voice, he called to the albino, “Shun.” All heads turned to him at this but he ignored them. “Hmm? What is it, Hajime?” The Shimotsuki looked at his counterpart curiously. “Your family is still part of the aristocratic society, right?” At Shun’s confirming nod, he continued, “Would it be possible for you to get a doctor to look at Tsubasa? For that surgery he needs.” Understanding dawned on the others and they looked at the Shimotsuki heir expectantly. To their surprise, he chuckled and shook his head. “There’s no need to; I’ve called my family’s surgeon to operate on him.”

Relief filled the room; for a moment they thought it would be impossible even for the Shimotsuki. The president spoke up, “Now that that’s cleared, the agency will be holding a conference to announce the hiatus of SolidS. Naturally, the other units will be expected to pick up the slack. Does everyone agree?”

“Yes!”

 

* * *

  

“Shiki, please; you need to eat something,” Rikka pleaded. But there was no response from the purple-haired leader. Shiki had not moved from his seat near Tsubasa’s bed, only getting up to go to the bathroom or eat when Shu or Dai forced him to. _“Tsubasa would not want to see you like this,”_ they said. Shiki could not believe them; it was his fault that Tsubasa was in this state; the blond would surely hate him.

Tsubasa was sleeping peacefully on the white bed, wrapped in bandages. His injuries had healed for the most part but there was no sign of him waking up. It had been a month since the accident and a week since the surgery had been done. The Shimotsuki family surgeon had said, _“The surgery was a success; he should wake up from the coma in a few days. But the head trauma was severe; there are chances that he may suffer from side-effects.”_

Shiki knew that Tsubasa would only wake up when he wanted to. But he wanted to see those golden orbs again, to hear his love’s voice and to promise never to hurt him again. He would give anything to see Tsubasa up and lively again. Shiki was aware he was wasting away, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He sat hunched over in the chair, both hands holding onto Tsubasa’s frail but uninjured one gently.

Over his head, Rikka and Dai exchanged helpless glances. They had tried to get Shiki to act with some semblance of normalcy with little success. The other units were not fairing any better, barely able to stay in the same room without flinching or running out in a minute; Tsubasa’s condition was something none of them were able to digest. The only exceptions were Shun and Hajime; the two leaders came almost everyday. The main reason was that they were the only ones who could send Shiki scurrying off to shower and eat with a single look. Not even he was willing to risk the Iron Claw or one of the White Demon Lord’s spells.

Shiki suddenly started, surprising the other two members of SolidS. “Shiki?” “He moved.” Dai immediately moved forward, Rikka not far behind. “His fingers twitched.” The three anxiously watched the blond for any other signs of waking up. Slowly his eyelids flickered and he let out a soft groan. Shiki shot to his feet. “Call for the doctor!” Rikka immediately scrambled out, followed by Dai, calling for a nurse to fetch the doctor.

Meanwhile, Shiki watched his lover intently. “Tsubasa, if you can hear me, please open your eyes. Please,” he begged. As if in response to his plea, the blond idol opened his eyes slowly, clearly disoriented. “Where…?” he asked, voice hoarse due to weeks of disuse. Shiki let out a relieved sigh. “You’re in the hospital; it’s been a while.” Golden eyes shifted over to him, a hint of confusion visible in their depths. “Tsubasa….?”

“Who…are you?”

 

* * *

  

Shiki watched with a forlorn expression as he stood in a corner of the room, Rikka standing next to him in a display of silent support. Dai was seated in the chair next to Tsubasa’s bed as the doctor checked over the blond. “Well, Okui-san, you’re a very lucky person. Your body is healing very well and there should be no long-lasting effects or scars. At this rate, you can be out of the hospital in two months. However, there is still the matter of your amnesia. From what you last remember, you seem to be missing approximately three years worth of memories.”

“Will he remember them?” Dai asked, as Tsubasa seemed to be staring out the window. “Yes, there is no damage to his brain; it is likely he’ll regain his memories at some point in time. Now, if there’s nothing else, I need to continue on my rounds.” Dai nodded and turned to look at his childhood friend, who seemed to look rather lost. It was understandable though; no one would be alright if they heard that they were missing three years of their life.

“Hey, Dai-chan?”

An eyebrow twitched. _‘I’ll let it slide this time.’_ “What is it?”

Tsubasa finally turned around to look at the two standing in the corner. “Who are they?”

Sighing, Dai gestured for them to come closer. The pink haired idol approached with a gentle smile. “Hello, Tsubasa. My name is Sera Rikka; you can call me Rikka. And this is Takamura Shiki,” he said, pulling Shiki forward with a firm grip on his forearm. Tsubasa regarded with a curious expression. “Do we know each other?” Dai nodded. “The four of us are members of an idol unit, SolidS. We’ve been together for about three years now.” The blond frowned. “Hey. Takamura Shiki; do you have a problem with me? You look like you don’t want to see me.”

Indeed, Shiki couldn’t look at Tsubasa, but not for the reason the latter thought. He just couldn’t bear to see those golden orbs look at him with no sign of recognition. “Excuse me,” he muttered, ripping his arm out of Rikka’s grasp and leaving the room. The former model sighed. “Forgive him, Tsubasa; he’s been in a bad mood for a while.” Attempting to lift the mood a little, he said, “Would you like to hear about some of our activities as idols?”

 

* * *

  

Shiki didn’t return to the dorms for a few days, worrying everyone and refusing to answer calls. It was Shu who found him in a bar, trying to drink himself into oblivion. “That’s enough, Shiki. This has gone too far.” Shiki merely grunted, “Go away, Shu; I don’t need you to lecture me.” Raising an eyebrow, the leader of QUELL stated, “If you’re going to act like a child, then I’ll treat you like one.” Turning to the bartender, he said pleasantly, “I’ll be picking up my friend now; if I could get his tab?” Ignoring the other’s protests, he paid the bill and dragged him out of the building. “Oi Shu! Let me go! I am not going back to the dorms!”

“No. Not until I get some sense into that head of yours. And we’re not going to the dorms.” They were heading towards a simple hotel where Shu had already booked a room. Pushing Shiki inside, he locked the door. “What’s the big idea? I don’t want your help, Shu!” Shiki snapped. “Oh, I think you do. You and I aren’t leaving this room until you take a shower and you listen to what I have to say.” Shiki closed his mouth with a click at the unusually stern tone from Shu. Nodding his head wordlessly, he took the set of clothes the other held out and disappeared into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, he came out to see various dishes of food on the table and Shu reading a book. “What’s all this?” The other leader snapped his book shut and replied, “Sit down, Shiki; we can talk as you eat.” Realizing he wasn’t getting out of this, he sat down and started in on the food. It was only after the first bite did the purple haired idol realize how hungry he was and began to wolf down. Shu watched with a smile, glad that the other was eating without protest. Once the food was over, Shiki turned to regard the other. “Now what?”

“Why are you running away, Shiki?”

Shiki froze. “What do you mean? I’m not-“

“Stop lying,” Shu interrupted. “We both know that’s not true. You were always one to face problems head on. Why are you running away this time?”

“I don’t – I just don’t want to admit it; Tsubasa doesn’t remember me at all. One part of me is upset at that and the other part is glad, because that way he can’t hate me. I just don’t want to face it.”

“Do you think that this is fine? He’ll eventually remember; and he’ll also remember that you avoided him. Do you want him to go through that pain again?” said Shu.

Shiki’s brain went into overdrive, picking apart Shu’s words. “No. No, I don’t want that; I promised not to hurt him again.” He looked up at Shu, a resolute expression on his face. The other leader simply smiled. “Then why are you still here? Go.”

The leader of SolidS nodded, rising to his feet. Pausing at the door, he looked back. “Hey, Shu?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

  

Shiki entered Tsubasa’s hospital room, pausing for a moment as he realized that the other was asleep. Taking a seat next to the bed, he promised fiercely. “When you wake up, I’ll tell you everything. Even if you come to hate me, you deserve everything from me.” He settled in to wait as long as it took, for the blond to wake up. A few minutes passed before Shiki began to feel sleepy. _‘I haven’t slept properly in a while; a few minutes won’t hurt. Maybe if I’m beside him, I can rest a little.’_ With that last thought, he fell asleep, head resting on his arms, on Tsubasa’s bed.

 

* * *

  

A short chuckle echoed through the still room, as Shun stepped into the room. Brushing the bangs out of Shiki’s face, he patted his head. “Sweet dreams, Shiki~” Looking at Tsubasa, he said, “Let’s bring you back, shall we?” He placed a pale hand on the blond’s forehead and closed his eyes.

Lime green eyes opened to see the interior of SolidS’ common room. Hearing footsteps behind, he turned around, coming face to face with Tsubasa. “You’re…Shun, right? What are you doing here? Never mind that, how’d you get in?” The albino smiled his usual mysterious smile. “That’s a story for another time~ Now, where do you think this is?” He returned. The blond blinked, before taking a look around. “I don’t know…every time I fall asleep, I’m here in this place. I feel nostalgic yet sad, like there are painful memories associated with this place. Why…?” He looked frustrated and confused.

“You know, they say that dreams are a manifestation of a person’s deepest desires. That means this place is somewhere very precious to you. This place is your, SolidS’, common room; I’m sure you have a lot of both happy and painful memories here. That’s why your heart is in pain, you know you’re missing a treasure but at the same time not aware of what it is.” Shun gave the blond a gentle smile, “Perhaps all you need is to desire it again?”

“Desire…it? What do I want…?” mumbled Tsubasa.

“I…I want…I want to remember!!”

A sharp pain shot through his head, making him grab his head and collapse to his knees, letting out a pain filled cry. Images rushed through his head, memories flowing back into their rightful place, as he remembered everything that had happened; from the moment he met Shiki, till the accident he had been in. He remembered waking up in the hospital, having forgotten an important part of his life and feeling lost and lonely.

Tsubasa let out pained breaths, trying to assimilate everything. When he finally came to his senses, he realized he was being held by someone, a gentle hand stroking his hair. “Remember everything now?” Looking up, he saw Shun watching him carefully. A hand reached up to wipe his cheeks, brushing away tears he himself hadn’t realized he had cried. Pushing himself up onto his knees, he directed a watery grin at the albino. “Thanks, Shun. Is this another one of your tricks?”

Shun only grinned, a finger coming up to his lips. “That’s a secret~”

Tsubasa laughed and got to his feet. “So…how do you get out of here?”

“Isn’t that simple? You just have to wake up~”

 

* * *

  

Purple eyes slowly opened, feeling relaxed as someone caressed his hair. _‘Who..?’_ he thought blearily.

“Good morning, darling~”

Hearing the familiar voice, Shiki’s eyes widened, shooting up off the bed to stare at its occupant. Tsubasa grinned back at him, eyes sparkling with mischief. “That’s a nice bed head you’ve got there~” he teased. “Tsubasa?” Shiki croaked out. “You remember?” Golden eyes softened at this and Tsubasa nodded. “I had a little help from Shun, though; but, yeah, I remember everything.” Suddenly, he found himself wrapped up in a tight hug, Shiki holding onto him like he might disappear. “Shiki?” he asked worried, as he felt a wetness form on his shoulder and realized Shiki was crying. Raising his arm to rub the other’s back, Tsubasa leaned his head against Shiki’s.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault; if I wasn’t so stupid, this wouldn’t have happened! You wouldn’t have almost died…” Shiki’s voice cracked at the end, all his pent up emotions bursting through. “I promise I’ll be better; I’ll treasure you more, I’ll spend more time with you, so please, please, don’t leave my side!”

“Shiki. Look at me.” Drawing back at Tsubasa’s command, he stared into the other’s eyes, which were soft with forgiveness and love. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise. I told you before, didn’t I? All I want is to stay by your side.” The blond pressed his forehead against the other’s, smiling softly.

“I love you.”


End file.
